This invention relates to power saws and more particularly to a rocking arm circular saw capable of operating either as a pull-through cutoff type saw or as a bench saw.
Various bench or table saws have been disclosed in prior art patents which are designed to be compact for transporting to a job site. An example of such a bench saw is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,550 to Gray, et al, issued Jan 17, 1978. One problem with such prior art transportable power saws is that they are useful mainly for ripping as they lack a rigid table top, blade adjustability, etc. As a result there has long been a need for a transportable power saw capable of performing accurate work such as crosscutting, angle cutting, groove cutting or the like provided by conventional workshop power saws.
A further problem with transportable power saws, such as the patented Gray, et al bench saw, is that they do not provide a large working surface supported on a firm foundation enabling accurate ripping or cross-cutting of sheet material such as wall panels. It is thus usually necessary to use a separate saw, such as hand-held power circular saw, to perform cross or angle cutting operations at a job site.
Still another problem with transportable power saws is that they are not at a free-standing height when assembled to provide a standard table top working surface.
Still another problem with transportable power saws is that they do not provide sufficient air venting to the motor to insure that the motor will not over heat after extended use. A related problem is that such transportable power saws lack a proper saw dust collection arrangement to prevent the accumulation of saw dust around the motor reducing the ventilating air supply causing further motor heat build-up.